A Letter from Trent to Rachel
by hollowsaddict
Summary: I love Trent's character and how his relationship with Rachel is evolving. While I anxiously await final resolution and HEA's for all the characters so near and dear to my heart, I cannot help but wonder why Trent went to visit his lawyer the morning after Bis was abducted.


*All characters are owned by the amazing Kim Harrison*

Dear Rachel,

I fear I do not know how to start this letter. There is much I wish to share.

Please accept my deepest apologies for earlier this evening. I froze with the shock of seeing the disappearances of both Lucy and Bis.

I know you are probably upset. I am sorry. If you are reading this letter, I have failed. I am dead, missing or incapacitated with no hope for survival. It was always my intent to stand with you while you fix the Ever-After and we triumph over Ku Sox's treachery. Ceri's passing necessitates immediate action. I cannot leave Lucy alone with him. It is my hope to secure both Lucy and Bis' freedom. Though I may fail, I will do all within my power to weaken Ku Sox.

I filed several documents with my lawyer, Andrew Gold, this morning. A contingency plan is in place should I be unable to fulfill my duties.

I pray to the Goddess that Lucy is returned safely. Rachel, I beg you to accept the responsibility of legal guardianship. She loves you and will do well with your influence. Keeping her with Ray and co-parenting with Quen is up to your discretion.

Until Lucy is ready to lead the elven species, the role of queen regent will be split between yourself, Ellasbeth and Elli (Mrs. Withon). While imprisoned in the ever-after, I implored you to make my people whole. They now need your responsible leadership. Elli is level headed, progressive and can help you with Ellasbeth.

With the exception of individual trusts for Lucy and Ray, my compound and all other holdings are now yours.

Ownership, and the CEO role, of Kalamack Industries will be transferred to you within five days. As part of the transition, you will need to create an advisory board to advise and chart the course of the company. I have handpicked two employees to counsel you on the current structure and financials. You may pick the remaining advisors; I believe appointments for Quen, Ivy, Jenks, Bis, David and Vivian would be ideal.

Though you may object, I recommend bringing Jonathon to help. He was an excellent teacher when I stepped into my father's shoes. Jonathon knows all the operational ins and outs. He can be trusted to support you in the role of CEO – Jonathon will always do the right thing for Kalamack Industries.

I imagine you're reading this and thinking this must be one of my stunts. This is real. I would never do that to you, especially…

There's a certain freedom in writing this letter, knowing my life may soon be forfeit. Besides the obvious one, there are many reasons I hope you never receive it.

Over the past few years, you have entered almost every aspect of my life. You woke me up inside. You crashed down the walls I built for myself, which promised a loveless marriage, and the never-ending torture of being a "businessman". You gave me my girls, friendship and hope. Rachel, with you by my side, I feel as if I can make the impossible possible. You save me, time and time again, then made me try to save myself. You gave me a life and a chance at true happiness, if only I had the courage to pursue it.

I imagine a sea of emotions cross your face as you read this. If only I were there to interpret them for myself… Rachel, from the moment we were reintroduced, you slowly chiseled away at my life… my heart… my soul. I love you, Rachel. I am in love with you.

Every time I see or speak with you, I want to share my feelings with you. I can't count the times I almost asked you out for dinner. Would you have said yes? Part of me feels that your feelings have grown for me. Have they? But I don't know if you're ready to be part of my life completely. No, the truth is I'm scared I'm not good enough for you… and you won't accept my love.

I never thought I would have an opportunity to love. I both thank and curse the Goddess. I know she brought you to me and I am thankful I was able to watch over you… and love you from afar. Only my own poor choices are to blame for taking me from you too soon.

You're the only one I truly trust; the only one who will make responsible decisions concerning my girls, my people and my company. It is with my all my love and respect that I leave the most important remainders of my life in your care.

I love you, Rachel.

Forever Yours,

Trent A. Kalamack


End file.
